nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nictionary
Nictionary 'is a dictionary app that you can get on your iPhone, iPod Touch and Android. It is created so you can know all the different terms Nicki says Nictionary terms ''All the information below is retrived from the fan site NICKI'S WORLD Adjectives '''AckOrgiddyWay ItchesOrgiddyBay: \ˈaktˈ-orˈgi-dē-wā-ˈiches-orˈgi-dē-ˈbā\ The barbie pig latin term for “whack bitches”. Baldy Locks: \bal-dē-läks\ Good head. Fetch: \ˈfech\ a term used to describe something a bitchy Harajuku Barbie really likes. *Only used with other HBs. Surfboard: \sərf-bȯrd\ used to describe a hatin ass WASHED up bitch. EX: Cowubunga! Hit the surfboard ya surfboard ass bitch! Waffle House: \ˈwä-fəl -ˈhaus\ a clearly misguided old wrinkle. Zoo: \ˈzü\ when exciting, crazy and fetch need to be combined to describe a noun. *Can only be said with extreme intensity. Verbs Bad Bitch Check: \ˈbad – ˈbich – ˈchek\ is when a bad bitch looks in the mirror prior to an event in which stacks are involved. Barbie Backhand: \ˈbär-bē-ˈbak-hand\ The act of using intense force while unexpectedly givin da back hand to a hata. Basement: \bās-mənt\ the act of stepping one’s twig&berries / cookies DOWN. The opposite of penthouse used when one is too cocky. Chin Check: \ˈchin -ˈchek\ when an HB gets out of character to explain her fabulosity. Chuckles: \ˈchə-kəl\ when a Harajuku Barbie laughs at the expense of one of her friends. GBR: \g-b-r\ Abbreviation for “Got a Barbie Rollin”. Penthouse: \ˈpent-ˌhaus\ the act of stepping one’s dick or cookies all the way up. Roger Dat: \rä′jər-ˈdat\ verbally style on a shortcake by implying she should “get like u” in 2010. Sentence: Scuze me? Bitch! Roger dat! Step Your Scotty Up: \ˈstep – yər – ˈskätē – əp\ refers to being up on the latest lyrics\lingo off of the new “Beam Me Up Scotty” CD. Tumble Dry: \təm-bəl-drī\ used when speaking to WASHED bitches. Sentence : Tumble Dry bitch! Tumble Dry! Nouns Alfred Bitchcok: \ˈal-frəd – ˈbich – ˈkäk\ a term of endearment from one bitchy Harajuku Barbie to another. Generally used amongst BFF’s. Balloon Boy: \ba-ˈlōⁿ-bȯi\ the adopted lady bug of barbie nation. the oracle. Barbie Boom Box: \ˈbär-bē-ˈbüm-ˈbäks\ a device out of which the Barbie’s fetch music is played from. Barbie Detention: \ˈbär-bē -di-ˈten-chən\ When the Harajuku Barbie herself puts one of her barbies on time-out for stating or doing something totally unfetch. *only the HB can remove a barbie from Barbie Detention. Length of stay may vary. *While on “BD” a barbie is required to do any task the “HB” asks of her in order to regain her position as a BARBIE. Tasks may vary. Barbie Juice: \bär-bē-jüs\ ice cold pickle juice in a glass that barbies drink to experience a sudden blast of EUPHORIA. Barbie Powers: \ˈbär-bē-pō-ər\ to beam your thoughts to another Barbie without speaking. to put a hex on strawberry shortcakes by wiggling your fingers at them. Been A Fan: \bēn-a-ˈfan\ term used to describe a cornball. Sentence : “''hatin on who? Dat Bitch BEEN a fan”'' BFF: \b-f-f\ Barbie For FuckinEver Bustitbarbie:\ˈbəst-ət-ˈbär-bē\ a naughty barbie who knows how to make it up on her final exam. Cater to your Ken Day:\kā-tər-ˈtü-yər-ˈken-ˈdā\ One day a month when Barbie stops being a diva and grants her Ken’s every wish. CopyRightin’ Infringements:\ˈkä-pē-ˈrītən-in-ˈfrinj-mənts\ girls that claim to be rappers while enlisting the help of ghost writers. Doll House:\ˈdäl – ˈhaus\ a place where a Harajuku Barbie resides or stays while away on business. Dolly Lama: \dä-lē-ˈlä-mə\ a barbie that makes everyone around her feel at peace. a problem solver. the one you call when you’re at your worst. Fire Marshall: \ˈfi(-ə)r-ˈmär-shəl\ a term for sum1 tryna shut ya shit down. Sentence: word? oh u on ya fire marshall shit. Frosty Da Snowman: \fro-stē-dē-snō-man\ a girl or boy who wears blurry diamonds. Step ya clarity up. Gabbage Patch Kid: \ˈga-bij-pach-’kid\ a bust down. a doll who wishes the barbies will adopt her. Get off my Fone: \git-ȯf-mī-ˈfōn\ a swift dismissal of a stupid ass fone call OR comment. Sentence: Excuse me??? Bitch!!! Get off my Fone!!! Harajuku Barbie: \原宿\ refer to Harajuku. Harajuku Ken: \原宿\ a man that “adds to” a “HB” by knowing when to “fall da fuk bak” and when to “step his dick up”. HB: \h-b\ an abbreviation of Harajuku Barbie. HK: \h-k\ an abbreviation of Harajuku Ken. It’s BARBIE BITCH!: \əts – ˈbär-bē – ˈbich\ how Harajuku Barbies say good-bye. Raggedy The Sp: \ˈra-gə-dē-ˈthē-ˈspī\ a name for bitches who wanna be like u, but just wont come outta the closet. a Flip on Harriet the Spy. Sentence: come out da closet raggedy!!! the spy!!!! Strawberry Shortcake: \ˈstrȯ-ˌber-ē – ˈshȯrt – ˈkāk\ a broke bitch; one who loses sight of her goals and her CAKE by focusing on BEEF and negativity. Stud Muffin: \ˈstəd-mə-fən\ a street savvy “man’s man” who can only be tamed by a pink lipped barbie. Other Terms Barbie’s Phone Number: 718-SIT-URASSDOWN When You Believe: by Whitney Houston & Mariah Carey our official THEME song. Category:Projects